


Un Siglo sin Ti

by YakumoKaiba



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakumoKaiba/pseuds/YakumoKaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comenzó como un bajo susurro transmitido por los intercomunicadores y alto parlantes de toda la nave. Desde Ingeniería hasta el Ala Médica, pasando por los camarotes de la tripulación y cada una de las Salas de Recreación.<br/>Un bajo susurro melódico que pareció encajar en las actividades cotidianas de los tripulantes, al menos hasta que la voz comenzó. Porque lo que no era nada habitual era oír la voz masculina de su capitán cantando con pasión por todos los aparatos de comunicación de la nave. Sin un gramo de vergüenza.</p><p>[SONGFIC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Siglo sin Ti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasmaAlineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/gifts).



** Un Siglo sin Ti **

**Autora:** Yakumo Kaiba

 **Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

 **Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Spock/Kirk

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido, Post Into Darkness sin Spoilers. Songfic

**Canción:** Un Siglo sin Ti (2003), Chayanne (Cantante), Franco de Vita (Compositor)

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYZlT2iYRh8

**Notas:** Mi primer songfic en un siglo, ahaha, así que tengo miedo. De hecho me daba algo de vergüenza, porque aunque amo a Chayanne es tan… latino, que da como miedo usarlo en fics (donde se prefieren en general canciones en inglés y más sadpop). Sin embargo, me encanta esta canción y ella fue la que me inspiró esto así que… ¡espero que me perdonen! Pueden encontrar en mi perfil el link al video de la canción.

 

* * *

 

** Un Siglo sin Ti  
** **Songfic**

Comenzó como un bajo susurro transmitido por los intercomunicadores y alto parlantes de toda la nave. Desde Ingeniería hasta el Ala Médica, pasando por los camarotes de la tripulación y cada una de las Salas de Recreación. En el comedor la habitual música (científicamente comprobada para ayudar a la digestión y al buen ánimo) fue interrumpida, dando paso a aquella melodía que nadie comprendía, pero a lo que nadie dio tampoco mayor importancia al comienzo. Porque esas cosas raras solían ocurrir en la Enterprise, no era _tan_ extraño.

Un bajo susurro melódico que pareció encajar en las actividades cotidianas de los tripulantes, al menos hasta que la voz comenzó. Porque lo que no era nada habitual era oír la voz masculina de su capitán cantando con pasión por todos los aparatos de comunicación de la nave. Sin un gramo de vergüenza.

 _«Mil y una historia me he inventado_  
para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado,  
y no te das cuenta que  
yo no encuentro ya que hacer»

En la Sala de Monitoreo de Seguridad, el Oficial Giotto por un momento se quedó en blanco por el asombro, antes de teclear con rapidez en los paneles en busca de algún quiebre en los comandos de comunicaciones, seguro de que aquel debía ser un sabotaje. Pero no encontró nada, y al notar que la transmisión venía directamente del Puente solo le quedó reclinarse en su silla y maldecir entre dientes con una leve sonrisa.

Y resignarse a sufrir con Kirk cantando para toda la nave.

 _«Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero,_  
sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio.  
Pero quien iba a decir  
que sin ti no sé vivir»

—¡Joder, Jim! —maldijo en una exclamación el Jefe Médico mientras salía corriendo de la Enfermería dejando tras de sí un grupo grande de médicos y enfermeras desconcertados.

La enfermera Chapel miraba con cansada resignación hacia el transmisor de la Sala, mientras se preguntaba que le había llamado la atención en algún momento del Capitán. Aunque su historial de amores no correspondidos (liderado por el Primer Oficial Vulcano de la nave) le daba pistas acerca de aquello.

_«Y ahora que no estás aquí,  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces!»_

El pequeño roedor se agitó entre las tenazas mientras Hikaru daba una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento al ser por entregar su vida para hacer fuertes a sus plantas, soltando la presión y dejando que la hiedra carnívora devorase su fuente de proteínas.

La mirada oscura del piloto se clavó en el alto parlante del Sector Botánico mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, divertido ante el hecho de que su capitán finalmente si se había atrevido.

 _«Si te he fallado te pido perdón_  
de la única forma que sé,  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver»

Hacía rato que las conversaciones se habían silenciado en la Sala de Recreación 5, siendo reemplazadas por apagados susurros de los tripulantes que allí se encontraban, risas incrédulas y miradas interrogantes hacia el Jefe de Ingeniería que bebía whiskey en un rincón acompañado de su fiel alienígena, indiferente ante los cuestionamientos ajenos.

—Infiernos sangrientos, Keenser. El Capitán sí que tiene agallas, aunque no sea escocés —bromea Scotty bebiendo de un trago lo que quedaba de su vaso, en un silencioso brindis por el éxito de su amigo. Iría al Puente, pero predice que debe estar transformado en un caos por los curiosos, así que se resigna a enterarse de los pormenores en los cotilleos diarios que tanto disfruta.

 _«Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_  
el vacío que dejaste en mí.  
Has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer  
es que no soy el mismo de ayer»

En Artillería, con todos los tripulantes riendo y cuestionándose ante el motivo de esa extraña transmisión, la rubia doctora ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos con un triste suspiro de resignación.

Dolía oírlo y dolía saberlo, pero Carol Marcus ya no podía seguir negándoselo a sí misma. Había perdido y Jim Kirk jamás sería suyo.

_«Un día es un siglo sin ti»_

En el área de Ciencias Aplicadas un experimento había quedado a medias. Los oficiales científicos habían sido sorprendidos cuando, quien había trabajado diligentemente por horas en él, simplemente había puesto de pie al primer acorde de la canción transmitida por los intercomunicadores.

Ninguno había sido capaz de detenerlo o preguntarle algo mientras se marchaba, simplemente observándole con curiosidad mientras dejaba su trabajo abandonado.

Y la voz del capitán seguía sonando.

 _«Mil y una historia me he inventado_  
para demostrarte que he cambiado.  
Ya lo que pasó, pasó.  
Rescatemos lo que nos unió»

La mirada destellante de Chekov podía opacar fácilmente a la estrella más brillante de todo el firmamento. Observando la escena que se desarrollaba en el Puente, el navegante ruso limpiaba sus ojos con el corazón enternecido, declarando en susurros emocionados a los otros tripulantes lo romántico que encontraba todo eso.

—Ojalá Hikaru estuviese aquí —suspiró mientras que SO-071 le entregaba un pañuelo desechable sin comprender demasiado lo que ocurría.

 _«Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores_  
solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones.  
Pero quien iba a decir  
qué difícil es vivir»

Con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, la teniente Uhura no sabía si reír o llorar frente al ridículo espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Aún no entendía cómo es que se había dejado convencer por ese idiota para tomar parte de eso, y menos aún creía que algo tan absurdo pudiese tener buenos resultados.

Sin embargo, toda su femineidad se estremecía de placer y gusto ante la exposición tan sincera de sentimientos de parte de su capitán. En el fondo se sentía feliz por ellos y tenía los dedos cruzados esperando que todo acabase bien.

_«Y ahora que no estás aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces!»_

El sonido del turboascensor abriéndose llamó la atención de todos los tripulantes en el Puente, pero cuando pudieron ver que quien salía solo era un avergonzado Doctor McCoy, no pudieron evitar que la decepción manchase sus rostros.

Solo un vistazo bastó al médico para comprender la situación, llevándose una mano a la cara para cubrir sus ojos mientras maldecía en voz baja a su estúpido mejor amigo. Pero no le detuvo.

 _«Si te he fallado te pido perdón_  
de la única forma que sé,  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver»

Inevitablemente muchos de los tripulantes se habían quedado estáticos en sus posiciones o pasillos al escuchar la voz de su capitán a través de todos los transmisores de la Enterprise, tratando de entender si allí había un mensaje en clave, si era una broma o era, hilarantemente, verdaderamente una serenata.

Era natural que la mayoría abandonase sus tareas, al menos de forma momentánea. Después de todo, no siempre se tenía la posibilidad de oír a James T. Kirk desafinar en vivo y directo para toda la nave. Algunos comenzaron a conjeturar o apostar sobre los motivos de dicha trasmisión, pero todos los que vieron pasar a esa persona guardaron silencio enseguida, encendiéndose en sus mentes una pequeña lucecita esclarecedora.

 _«Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_  
el vacío que dejaste en mí.  
Has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer,  
es que no soy el mismo de ayer»

Por el pasillo que daba al Puente no cabía ya ni una sola aguja. Amontonados los curiosos tripulantes, el dorado, azul y rojo se entremezclaban en una pared infranqueable, todos ansiando alcanzar a ver lo que se desarrollaba a unos metros de distancia.

Sin embargo, en cuanto él puso un pie allí y alguien notó su presencia, la tripulación rápidamente comenzó a conglomerarse contra los muros formando un camino exclusivamente para él, todos observando con los ojos muy abiertos e intentando (infructuosamente) no sonreír.

Mientras caminaba con calma, el vulcano se esforzó por no prestar atención a esas miradas ni sentirse afectado por la vergüenza que probablemente sentiría si fuese humano. Después de todo, no era lógico, porque no era él quien estaba cantando por los altos parlantes de la nave.

Cuando atravesó el portal de separación al Puente y sus ojos por fin pudieron observar la esbelta figura de aquel cuya voz le había acompañado en todo su trayecto hasta allí desde Ciencias Aplicadas, Spock tuvo que reconocer solo para sí mismo que una extraña pero agradable sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras su katra se calmaba por primera vez en más de 24 horas.

_«Un día es un siglo sin ti!»_

Poco a poco todos en el Puente comenzaron a notar la presencia del Primer Oficial de pie a espaldas del Capitán, todos excepto, por supuesto, el Capitán.

Parado sobre su Silla, con un transmisor en mano el cual acercaba a su boca, el rubio Capitán Kirk estaba demasiado concentrado en la letra que aparecía en el monitor principal como para hacer caso a las señas disimuladas que sus oficiales le dirigían.

Hasta que en medio de la estrofa siguiente sus azules ojos por fin se toparon con los marrones de su T’hy’la, sintiendo como su corazón subía a su garganta y su piel ardía. Pero aun así no dejó de cantar.

 _«Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_  
el vacío que dejaste en mí.  
Has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer,  
es que no soy el mismo de ayer»

Ya no necesitaba mirar el monitor para decir las palabras, porque eran las suyas propias ya. Su mano libre se elevó para apuntar hacia su pareja con dramatismo, intentando transmitir con sus gestos que cada estrofa cantada era completamente sentida.

Y Spock le creyó.

_«Cuanta falta me haces!»_

Jim saltó de su silla cayendo elegantemente sobre sus pies ante un jadeo ahogado de la teniente Jodi, caminando hacia Spock sin dejar de cantar, con los ojos llenos de esas emociones humanas que el vulcano se esforzaba por apartar de su vida. Pero era difícil si tenías a alguien como Jim Kirk como compañero.

Hubo un leve sollozo en el Puente que podría haber provenido de cualquiera y nadie tomó como propio, demasiado concentrados todos en los dos hombres que estaban ya a un palmo de distancia del otro.

(Spock sabía que ese sollozo había provenido de la Oficial Darwin, aunque muy probablemente ella prefiriese la Corte Marcial a reconocerlo)

 _«Si te he fallado te pido perdón_  
de la única forma que sé,  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver»

De pie, frente a frente después de más de 24 horas sin verse, y Spock ya casi no puede recordar porque estaba enojado en primer lugar, lo cual es altamente ilógico en vista de que su memoria es prácticamente perfecta y algo tan absurdo como una _serenata_ no debería ser capaz de afectarle. Pero los hechos demostraban lo contrario.

Cuando Jim extendió dos de sus dedos hacia él, con la disculpa y el amor bailándole en la mirada, Spock se encontró devolviendo el gesto sin pensarlo, sin importarle quien pudiese estar mirando ni sonriendo divertidos ante la postal que formaban, ni nada más que no fuese su T’hy’la con el corazón en la mano. Figurativamente.

 _«Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_  
el vacío que dejaste en mí.  
Has cambiado de mi vida, me has hecho crecer.  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer»

Sus dedos se rozaron mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban como atraídos por una fuerza superior a la gravedad artificial de la Enterprise. El Puente y la nave desaparecieron junto con todos sus tripulantes, porque por un momento solo ellos dos existieron mientras sus rostros tanteaban en búsqueda de la mejor forma de volver a ser uno solo.

La voz del capitán vibró suavemente en un susurro contra los labios del vulcano, antes de que se perdieran en un beso lleno de amor y necesidad por las horas lejos corporalmente y la angustia por la distancia espiritual.

_«Un día es un siglo sin ti»_

La melodía de la canción siguió sonando por unos momentos más, pero pronto fue opacada por los vítores y hurras del Puente y el pasillo aledaño, donde los oficiales y tripulantes celebraban el éxito del más ilógico de los planes de “ _Cómo Reconquistar a un Vulcano_ ” jamás inventado.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Búsquense un camarote —gruñó la voz del Doctor McCoy ganándose unas risas de los otros oficiales, pero todos podían ver en el rostro del médico la brillante sonrisa que rejuvenecía sus facciones.

Uhura reía tapándose la boca con la punta de los dedos, perdida en su incredulidad por los resultados favorables, mientras el navegante Pavel corría a los brazos de Sulu, su Piloto favorito, quien había llegado junto para ver la feliz conclusión de la depresión que había aquejado a su Capitán todo el día. Scotty también se encontraba allí, y habiéndose adelantado a los hechos, él y Keenser traían varias botellas de champaña para celebrar, aunque todos sabían que el Primer Oficial jamás permitiría que el alcohol corriese libremente por el Puente, fuese cual fuese el motivo.

Aún perdidos en su pequeña burbuja de reconciliación, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus frentes unidas, Spock y el Capitán seguían mirándose fijamente, transmitiendo todo lo que habían querido decir desde hacía horas.

« _Lo siento_ » decía Jim con toda su alma adolorida « _Yo no quería…_ »

« _Lo sé_ » un roce delicado y fue el vulcano quien transmitió su propia disculpa, mirando el alma desnuda de su pareja frente a él y arrepintiéndose de haber permitido que las emociones negativas le apartasen de su lado por cualquiera hubiese sido el tiempo « _Sé que no querías_ ».

Y con un dulce beso ese día solitario fue perdonado, porque ambos tenían un poco de culpa y el castigo había sido más que suficiente. Porque Jim no debió haber subestimado los sentimientos de la Doctora Marcus, ignorando la advertencia de su pareja; pero Spock debió haber leído la situación y haber notado que todo el lenguaje corporal de su Capitán indicaba rechazo ante los avances de la mujer y ningún placer ante el beso robado.

Un día lejos había sido suficiente tortura para ambos, porque ciertamente un día sin el otro se sentía como un siglo en sus corazones.

**FIN**

* * *

 

 

** Eligiendo una Serenata **  
**Extra**

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedes cantar esa canción! ¡Le va a dar una apoplejía! Y a mí también, de paso.

—Pero es la única canción que se me ocurre, que me sé más o menos y que está disponible en el sistema de Karaoke de la computadora —se quejó el Capitán cruzándose de brazos mirando fijamente a la encargada de las Comunicaciones y, para mayores señas, ex novia de su pareja.

Uhura solo negaba con la cabeza, moviendo la larga cola de cabello tras ella, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—La verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo conoces esa canción ¡Es de hace más de 3 siglos atrás!

—Bueno, cuando ese cantante andoriano hizo la versión en Estándar todos los bares de la Tierra se plagaron con ella. Y si le cantaba un par de versos a la chica de turno sus bragas se caían aún más rápido —la sonrisa burlona del hombre desapareció cuando vio como la expresión de la teniente se endurecía, girándose para irse por el pasillo en donde Jim la había atrapado— ¡Oh, vamos, Uhura! Es una broma, es una broma. De verdad te necesito.

Su súplica consiguió que la mujer se detuviese, respirando profundo y girándose para ver como los ojos del rubio se mostraban sinceramente desesperados. Volvió a apretarse el puente de la nariz y finalmente suspiró, resignada pero a la vez enternecida.

—Eres un cerdo, Kirk, pero eres un cerdo enamorado. Voy a ayudarte esta vez, pero no creas que…

—¡Oh, gracias Nyota! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! —exclamó Jim envolviéndola entre sus brazos riendo, aliviado por fin.

La morena no pudo más que sonreír un poco, palmeando la espalda fuerte de su superior mientras miraba al techo del pasillo. Por lo menos se aseguraría de estar cerca para ver como Jim Kirk hacía el ridículo frente a toda la nave en un vano intento de ser perdonado por algo que no le había mencionado.

Seguro iba a ser divertido.

**FIN**

* * *

 

_¡Ahí está! Necesitaba explicar que realmente estaba cantando en Estándar y no en Español, porque si no hubiese sido demasiado elaborado, ahaha._

_La verdad me divertí escribiendo esto, lo mismo que me avergoncé luego de solo pensar en compartirlo. Me parece condenadamente tierno de parte de Jim, lo mismo que humillante. Definitivamente no es algo que yo fuese a hacer, pero quizás el impulsivo de Jim sí._

_¿Spock? Nadie puede rendirse realmente a una romántica serenata, sea vulcano o no. No dudo que Spock iba realmente con intenciones de acallar a su Capitán aunque fuese a golpes, pero cuando vio su mirada acabó por ablandarse. Es que ¿quién no?_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Sus reviews me harían la escritora más feliz de la Tierra, así que lo estaré esperando. ¡Un beso!_


End file.
